A “laptop” or “notebook” portable computer serves as an example of a portable electronic device that may be connected to a docking station. FIG. 1 shows a laptop computer 100, comprising a base portion 101 and a display portion 102, positioned in a docking station 103. A docking station, which may also be called a port replicator, enables improved functionality for computer 100 when the computer is connected to it. For example, docking station 103 may be kept at a computer user's office, and may enable connection of devices to computer 100 that make computer 100 more useful or comfortable to use, but that are typically not used with the computer when the user is away from the office and portability of computer 100 is of prime importance. For example, docking station 103 may enable connection of a full-size keyboard, a mouse, a conventional display, additional storage, a network, or other items. (The additional devices and connections have been omitted from FIG. 1 for clarity.) Portable computer 100 may comprise batteries that enable remote operation, and docking station 103 may also enable connection of computer 100 to a source of power for extended operation and for charging the batteries.
FIG. 2 shows computer 100 poised to connect to docking station 103. In FIG. 2, display portion 102 has been rotated to a closed position near base portion 101. In order to accomplish the connection, computer 100 comprises a docking connector 201 on a bottom surface 203 of computer 100, and docking station 103 comprises a mating connector 202. Docking connector 201 and mating connector 202 further comprise multiple individual contacts that pass multiple signals between the two devices.
If docking connector 201 is left exposed, computer 100 may be susceptible to damage. For example, docking connector 201 may be mechanically damaged during the rigors of portable use of computer 100. Additionally, docking connector 201 may provide a conduction path for electrostatic charge to reach and damage sensitive internal components of computer 100.
Prior solutions to this problem have had shortcomings. For example, in one prior solution, a removable plug is provided for sealing the opening that exposes the docking connector in the shell of a computer when the docking connector is not in use. The plug may be easily lost. FIG. 3 depicts a portable computer 300 comprising second prior solution. Computer 300 comprises spring-loaded swinging doors 301 that protect a docking connector 302. Doors 301 are held by springs in a protective closed position when no mating connector is present, but swing away when a mating connector is inserted, allowing the mating connector to engage docking connector 302. However, in order to provide sufficient clearance to enable operation of doors 301, connector 302 must be recessed deeply inside computer 300. This can constrain the design of computer 300 so that it is thicker than is desired.
There is a need for a convenient docking connector protection that enables sleek design of a portable electronic device.